ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Anfängerguide - Charaktererstellung
Wie fange ich an - Die Charaktererstellung Die Lore lesen - und wie ich sie nutze Die Lore ist der Begriff für die "Hintergrundgeschichte" der Welt, in der wir uns bewegen. Final Fantasy spielt nicht in Deutschland, also benehmen sich unsere Charaktere auch anders. Es gibt verschiedene Rassen, Religionen, Orte und Begebenheiten, die ein Spieler in seinem Spiel berücksichtigen sollte. Final Fantasy hat im Vergleich zu anderen Spielen (Beispielsweise Skyrim oder WoW) relativ lückenhafte Lore, daher ist es umso wichtiger, die wenigen Dinge zu kennen und zu berücksichtigen. Bevor ich eine Miqo'Te spiele, sollte ich um ihre Geschichte wissen. Hydaelyn, die Welt auf der wir leben, ist eine magische Welt mit wenig Technologie, geprägt durch Kriege und starke Stadtstaaten, die das Land unter sich aufteilen und regieren. Es gibt 5 verschiedene Rassen, die (nicht immer) im Einklang leben und ihre unterschiedlichen Kulturen aufweisen. Auch gibt es verschiedene Monsterformen und andere kultivierte Lebensformen, beispielsweise Chocobos oder Mogrys. Polytheismus und der Glaube an die 12 Götter wird in der ganzen Welt betrieben. Die Menschen nutzen das Äther, eine Lebensenergie und Grundlage für magische Fähigkeiten. Dieser Guide wird nicht alle Lore zusammenfügen und auch das Wiki ist noch unvollständig, doch soll es einen neuen Spieler dazu anregen, sich zu informieren und einzulesen. Empfehlenswert sind gute Kenntnisse in Englisch: Einige interessante Links zu Beginn: * Deutsches Lore-Forum http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxiv/forums/757-Hintergr%C3%BCnde * Deutsches Lore-Forum (Archiv der Version 1.0) http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxiv/forums/493-Hintergr%C3%BCnde * Englisches Lore Forum http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxiv/forums/646-Lore * Englisches Lore Forum (Archiv der Version 1.0) http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxiv/forums/491-Lore * RPC's Final Fantasy XIV Wiki! (Englisch) http://wiki.ffxiv-roleplayers.com/index.php?title=Main_Page * FF14 Wikia (Englisch) http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_XIV * Sprache in Eorzea http://www.ffxivcore.com/topic/10973-eorzean-alphabet/ * Eorzean Lore and Facts (Englisch) http://ffxiv-roleplayers.com/showthread.php?tid=1059 * Lore of 1.0 (Englisch) http://ffxiv.gamepedia.com/FFXIV_A_Realm_Reborn_Wiki * A comprehensive look at the Seventh Umbral Era story arc 1.0 (Englisch) http://ffxiv-roleplayers.com/showthread.php?tid=1615 * Time and Measurements in Hydaelyn (Englisch) http://ffxiv-roleplayers.com/showthread.php?tid=454 * Diskussion RP-Timeline (Englisch) http://ffxiv-roleplayers.com/showthread.php?tid=1508 * Diskussion: Lore-Bomb (Englisch) http://ffxiv-roleplayers.com/showthread.php?tid=1495 * Interpretationen (Englisch) http://ffxiv-roleplayers.com/showthread.php?tid=1662 Sinnvolle Abweichungen von der Lore Manchmal kann es sein, dass man Charakteren begegnet, die Geschichtselemente nutzen, die nicht auf der Lore basieren (Beispielsweise stammen sie aus einer Stadt, die nicht existiert). Dies wird meistens akzeptiert, solange es nicht im Gegensatz zur bekannten Lore steht. Beispielsweise sind die Lage der Stämme der Goldtatzen bis auf die U nicht bekannt. Grundsätzlich ist zu empfhelen: Da wo Lore ist, sollte man nicht wegsehen. Unsere Lore ist ein Schweizer Käse und hat viele Lücken. Die wenigen Dinge die die Lore tatsächlich angibt, sollte man daher NIEMALS absichtlich verletzen. Sie um weitere Fakten zu ergänzen und lebendiger zu machen, ist allerdings gern gesehen, solang es für alle zugänglich ist. ' Namensregelungen' Es gibt in Final Fantasy grundsätzliche Namens-Regelungen, je nachdem welcher Rasse man angehört. Solltest du einen Charakter für das RP erstellen wollen, so lies dir zuerst die Namensconventionen durch. Es gibt tausende Charaktere, die anders heissen als normal und alle ihre Gründe haben.... aber als Rollenspieler rollen die meisten bei solchen Charakteren nur die Augen. Am Ende willst du ernstgenommen werden, oder? * Ein Namensgenerator für anfängliche Hilfestellung http://fandango.exp.jp/name-generator.php * Die Grundsätzliche Erklärung zur Namensstruktur findest du gepinned im Lore-Forum http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxiv/forums/757-Hintergr%C3%BCnde Optische Besonderheiten Solltest du die Lore gelesen haben, so wird dir aufgefallen sein, dass die Rassen je nach Unterrasse auch andere optische Attribute besitzen. Zum Beispiel sind bei Miqo'Te je nach Unterrasse andere Schwanzformen typisch. Diesen Dingen muss man nicht folgen, doch ist es ratsamm, wenn man es sich mit seinem ersten Charakter einfach machen will. Was ziehe ich heute an? Wir sind keine super-imba-PVE-profis. Unsere Charaktere sind normal und stimmig innerhalb der Geschichte. Daher ist es nicht typisch, dass dein Charakter immer die beste und leuchtenste Rüstung trägt. Überlege dir vorher, was ist stimmig für den Beruf, dem mein Charakter nachgeht? Im Wiki findest du auch eine begonnene Sammlung von Kleidungsbildern, wo du dich gerne informaieren kannst, was zu dir passt. Nutze das Wiki und schreibe über deinen Charakter Das Wiki sammelt Charakterbeschreibungen. Wie du sehen wirst, haben einige Charaktere sehr ausführlich geschrieben und ihre Charaktergeschichte veröffentlicht. Andere hingegen halten sich sehr bedeckt, da zuviel Information die Gefahr eines OOC-Eingriffs ins RP auslösen kann. Allerdings geben diese Infos auch Möglichkeiten Familienverhältnisse Freundschaften etc zu entwickeln und besondere Punkte im RP auszulösen. Wieviel du von deinem Charakter preisgibst, bleibt alleine dir überlassen. Aber zumindest die gröbsten Informationen solltest du hineinstellen. So können dich auch erfahrene RPler ansprechen und bei Ungereimtheiten helfen.